With the tide A Niam! Merman Verse
by sadyshea
Summary: Niall is a merman who saves Liam from the sea one day and an unusual romance flourishes from there. / niam one direction niall horan liam payne
1. With the Tide

_There is nothing better than sweeping your tail along the surface of the water on a beautiful sunny day. The water glistens as the sunbeams reflect down into the very depths, touching the bottom of the ocean floor as if it were a welcoming kiss. The tide ebbs and flows as you float underneath the separation between air and water, watching the distorted image of clouds move along in the sky. The sea animals are quiet today but still present, skating around carrying on their business as usual. They have a simple existence that you sometimes envy, but then again, you strive for more than just the limits of the ocean. Maybe someday you will go past those limits, but today, you will just float._

_Until you notice something flailing in the distance. It's about three hundred yard away and it's thrashing all over the place, disturbing the peace of your perfect day. You hesitate about whether to look any closer, but you just can't resist your curiosity, you must seek out the interruption._

Niall swam toward the thing, using his tail to propel him forward with effortless motion. The water was his not only his domain but it was also his home. He knew every inch of it like the back of his hand and he could tell when there was something wrong. Whatever the creature was that was struggling, it clearly didn't belong here, not at all.

As he neared it, Niall noticed that it was a human. The blond watched in awe for a moment before realizing that the bloke was clearly drowning. He sped through the water, collecting the person up in his arms.

The bloke finally stopped sputtering about and looked at Niall with a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes he had ever seen. They looked utterly appreciative but confused at the same time. Niall knew there wasn't any land around for at least two miles but for the land dwelling human to survive, Niall was going to have to make the journey.

"Are you a… a….." The bloke stammered, his eyes widening with realization.

"Merman. Yes, I am. But before you ask any more questions, we need to get you to shore." Niall stated, needing it to be all business between the two of them, at least until the stranger made it to dry land. "I need you to completely relax because it will just make it harder to get you back there if you're squirming all over the place. I know we just met and your mind is probably finding it hard to believe that I actually exist, but I need you to trust me, okay? Do you understand me?"

"Just first… tell me your name? So I know who to thank when this is all over?" The human asked which made Niall roll his eyes with impatience.

They bobbed along the surface of the water as the blond responded, "My name is Niall."

"That's a rad name. I'm Liam." Liam introduced himself, clearly becoming delirious from the shock that he was in.

"Okay, now, quiet." Niall ordered and Liam gestured zipping his lips as they set off.

Niall pulled Liam through the water, cutting along the surface as if it were nothing. Liam felt as if he was being pulled along by some sort of boat or… Michael Phelps on steroids. He watched Niall's tail glisten in the sunlight and he even reached out to touch it for a moment before Niall gave him a look of disdain. He quickly retracted his hand as they continued on their journey.

After about ten minutes, Liam was relieved to see the safety of the shoreline coming into appearance. He felt safe in Niall's grasp but he knew as soon as he stepped foot on land again, he'd be back in his element instead of being lost as he was in Niall's.

Niall paused for a moment, looking for a secluded area to let Liam go in because he didn't want to be spotted by the general public. Sure, a couple people knowing of their existence was all right because then their story would continue on, but if everyone knew, their kind would be locked up in research facilities and put on display in shows.

The merman spotted a remote looking dock and swam toward it, letting Liam go when they were close enough. Liam climbed up on the wooden dock and grinned at Niall as if it were his birthday.

"Thank you." Liam said in a comforted voice, his eyes shining with appreciation at Niall's heroic gesture. He could feel the ground beneath his feet again.

"So, what the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Niall inquired, folding his arms and resting them up on the dock.

"Believe it or not, I was just out for a swim." Liam shrugged, looking down at his toes that were tracing circles in the water.

"Out that deep? In your clothes?" Niall asked incredulously.

It had been a long swim and even Niall had been exhausted by it, he couldn't imagine how Liam had been able to make it out that far on his own.

"I'm a competitive swimmer and I just needed to get away…. Far away." Liam explained, gazing at Niall.

Liam couldn't believe he was actually talking to a merman. He remembered a time where he had told people that that's what he wanted to be when he grew up. The idea of being able to simply escape reality by diving under the waves was always an intoxicating possibility to Liam. He suddenly felt very envious of Niall and his tail.

Niall saw something in Liam that intrigued him; he saw the longing for freedom solely provided by the ocean. It made Niall wonder what Liam was trying so desperately to get away from.

"I know you barely know me, but… I get it. The feeling of wanting to be anywhere but where you are, to being anyone else and have somebody else's thoughts. The idea of that is very appealing to me sometimes, but unfortunately, what it comes down to is that we're all we have at the end of the day. We'll still be the same person when we wake up the next morning, as hard as that is to face, it's the truth." Niall shared.

Liam laughed at the reality of Niall's words. Life really could be a bitch sometimes.

"You're pretty pessimistic for a mythical creature!" Liam teased and Niall just rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm just a normal teenager… save the tail and breathing underwater factors." Niall stated and it just set Liam off even more.

The entire situation was just so ridiculous. Liam had basically decided to swim until he disappeared but a merman had saved him, it was all a bit much for his sanity to be able to handle at the moment.

The laughter helped him mask the terrifying feeling that was creeping into his stomach. _Was he having a normal conversation with a bloke who had a tail or was he simply going crazy from swallowing too much salty water?_

"I'm real, Liam, if you have your doubts." Niall said, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

Liam was startled by Niall's perceptive statement. "Are you telepathic too?"

Now it was Niall's turn to laugh his ass off. Humans could be so bloody gullible sometimes. "No, Liam! You're just pretty easy to read."

"Oh." Liam murmured, blushing slightly.

Niall smirked at Liam, loving the scarlet color that his cheeks had changed to. It reminded Niall of the beautiful coral that littered the ocean floor. He had to shake himself back into concentration after being so distracted by Liam's appearance.

"Right. We were talking about wanting to get away." Niall reminded both he and Liam.

"You pretty much said everything I had been thinking. I'm just so tired of… being me… if that makes any sense." Liam explained. "I mean, I hate to complain, because honestly, I have a pretty great life. I'm a successful athlete, I do well in school, and my family and friends are great… I just feel like something's…"

"Missing?" Niall interjected, finishing Liam's thought perfectly.

Liam's breath hitched as the merman completed his sentence. He had been looking around for so long for someone to be able to understand what he was feeling and here he had found one, in the ocean, of all places.

Liam so desperately wanted to savor this moment; he wanted to remember it so in the future if he was ever feeling down, he could simply access it. He was going to have to do something potent to be able to remember it viscerally.

He noticed the dried salt on Niall's lips and knew what he had to do. He slowly maneuvered himself so that he was on his stomach and at the level of Niall's face on the edge of the dock.

Something in Niall's stomach fluttered at Liam's proximity, wondering what the hell the quirky human was going to do next. It was thrilling how unpredictable Liam was.

Liam swallowed slowly, building his confidence before he leaned in and captured Niall's lips in his own.

At first, Niall was stiff with shock but quickly relaxed into the connection. Liam's kiss sent a way of comfort straight through Niall, down to the very tip of his tail. His scales shivered with the pleasure that it brought. It just felt ridiculously… right.

Liam smiled into the kiss before deepening it. The bitter salt of Niall's lips felt deliciously like home, even though they had just met. It took him a moment to realize he was actually kissing a merman.

_He could check that one of his bucket list…_

When Liam pulled away, Niall let a bubbly giggle escape from his mouth.

"What was that for?" The blond wondered, beaming at Liam.

"For saving my life and for reminding me that I'm not alone in the way that I feel about the world." Liam answered, smiling fondly at the merman.

"Anytime." Niall teased, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Cheeky." Liam declared before adding more onto his response, "And so that I can remember this vividly. I'd hate to look back on this day and forget what it was like to meet you."

This thought made Niall's heart ache a bit. "You're making it sound like we won't ever see each other again."

"We will. This can't be the last time I see you because I'll be thinking of you every time I hit the water at practice and anytime I feel like swimming out into the middle of the ocean and never coming back. You'll be there in my mind and then I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I can see you again." Liam protested, moving a bit of Niall's damp hair away from his face.

"I'll keep you to that." Niall challenged playfully, his heart dancing with anticipation of their next meeting.

"Isn't it crazy how one moment can change the way you look at the entire world?" Liam asked of the merman in a rhetorical tone.

Niall nodded before Liam pecked him on the lips once again. The human jumped to his feet, water dripping from his jeans as he did so. The dock wavered a bit as he moved but Liam was able to keep his balance.

Niall grinned fondly up at the bloke. "When you want to see me again, just wait here, I'll have the guards watch for you and alert me."

"Guards…? Niall, are you a prince?" Liam asked, taken aback.

Niall just winked before disappearing back under the water. Liam watched in awe as Niall swam through the water. The last thing he saw was Niall's fin slap the water as he dove into the depths of the water.

_Bubbles escape from your mouth as you tumble and turn in gleeful excitement. The water wraps you up like a comforting blanket as you skim through its depths. No matter how far you go, it will always be there, enveloping you completely._

_It flows and pulls you along. All that's left to do is to go with the tide. _


	2. Into The Deep

_You slap your tail as fast as you can to make it to the cove; the dock was just a bit too out in the open. The algae guides your way as you remember the similar patterns to guide you back to your meeting place. The guard has notified you of his presence, so, without a bat of an eye, you skim through the salty sea to see the bloke that makes your heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's. You see the rocks that make up the shoreline and you hesitate for a moment, disbelieving his return, as you always do. But when you surface, he is there, smile as dazzling as the first sunbeams of day break dancing along the top of the water._

Niall and Liam had meeting this way for exactly six months. It was almost like some sort of anniversary but Niall wasn't going to mention that he had tracked the moon cycles trying to figure it out.

"Hey, you." Liam greeted, feet dangling over the rock that protruded most into the water.

"Hey." Niall responded, beaming up at the land dweller.

"God, it's gorgeous out today, I can see right to the bottom of the ocean floor from up here." Liam shared, standing to his feet to get a better look.

Niall chuckled at Liam's enthusiasm about the good weather and calm current of that day, what Niall didn't say was that it was due to his father's positive demeanor that Liam could see so clearly into the water. He had to keep some secrets to himself.

"I saw your guards today, I think. Two swordfish, right?" Liam inquired, sitting back down on the rock face, soaking up its heat.

"You're more perceptive than you look." Niall teased and Liam just stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "But yah, those guys, while annoying, keep me safe and know how to keep a secret like you."

"Oh, I'm a secret now?" Liam asked sullenly, dipping his toes into the water and swirling them around in small circles.

Niall sighed, always forgetful of how sensitive Liam was. "That's not what I meant, Li. I mean, you have to understand that our situation isn't…. normal."

Liam stared into Niall's blue eyes and gave him a solemn but comprehending look. He knew that while their relationship wasn't conventional, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They had been at this for almost six months now and they had been the happiest months that Liam had ever lived.

**Six months… To the day, **Liam thought and suddenly realized that this day was much more important that he had realized. Now, he felt incredibly guilty for forgetting such a significant date.

"Oh god… I can't believe I'm this thick." Liam muttered, falling back so his head was on the rock.

Niall gave Liam a questioning look. "What are you talking about, Crazy?"

"Six months! We've been together for six months to the day and I just figured that out now." Liam explained and Niall just smirked at the frustrated bloke.

"It's ok, Li, you can make it up to me, but first, you don't happen to have an extra pair of swim trunks, do you?" Niall wondered and Liam was so lost in his regret that he didn't even notice the transformation.

As soon as Niall had figured out that they had been together for six months, he had began to plan a present for Liam. Against his father's will, Niall had searched out an elixir to make him human for at most, half a day. Many merfolk used it but it was frowned upon because it has been known for a mermaid or a merman to get addicted to walking on land and the elixir. It was Niall's first time trying it and when it had working, it had felt completely bizarre.

Instead of one tail, he now only had two skinny legs to complete him afloat. It confused him how Liam could possibly be a competitive swimmer with such ineffective limbs to propel him forward. But Niall also soon realized that he was quite naked from the bottom down, which he also wasn't used to. He felt very… exposed.

"What are you asking about?" Liam asked, finally stirred from his mess of thoughts. And then he saw the change. Niall no longer had the gorgeous long tail, instead he looked spectacularly… _human. _

But then Liam also noticed that he was quite naked, now, he wasn't a prude at all but the sheepish look on Niall's face was enough to make him burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Nialler, uh… when did that happen?"

Niall was freezing and frustrated so he had very little patience for Liam's mocking at his expense. All he had wanted was to surprise Liam but now it just seemed to have backfired, Liam wasn't taking the gift seriously at all.

"I did it for you, so that we could be together on land for at least a day. Properly together but if you're just going to make fun of me, I'm just going to leave." Niall snapped, livid with Liam's reaction.

"Oh, Nialler, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just give me a sec." Liam responded, running away from where Niall was freezing his newly formed buns off.

After a few moments of waiting, Niall swam closer to the shore and held onto the side of the rock face. It was tiring being a human; when he was a merman, he could swim for hours without rest now it felt like keeping himself afloat for five minutes was a challenge.

Liam returned and passed Niall a pair of swim shorts. The blonde snatched them away and tried to pull them on, but became quite confused as to which limb went through which hole.

"Need help?" Liam inquired, and Niall blushed and then nodded.

Liam helped Niall up onto the rock but had to stifle a laugh at the blonde.

"What?" Niall protested, already feeling like enough of an idiot.

"You're just so… naked." Liam giggled as he helped Niall put his feet in the right holes. Niall pulled them up to his waist and both blokes quickly stood to their feet.

"Um…." Niall started as they were both blushing fiercely.

It took them both a moment to get over their initial embarrassment and realize how beautiful this moment actually was. They were staring into each other's eyes, both standing upon a warm shoreline next to a glistening body of water. There was no reason to be ashamed of anything when they were together.

Liam put his hand at the back of Niall's head and guided their lips together, the salty taste of the ocean shared within their kiss. The Atlantic breeze dried Niall's hair as they deepened their connection.

After many moments of getting lost in one another, Liam pulled away, eyes dazzling with excitement.

"I have so much to show you!" He prompted, lacing his fingers into Niall's and guiding him toward the mainland.

Niall hesitated, a little bit unsure if he was ready to fully embrace Liam's world. It was all just so foreign and unknown. The sea was predictable and constant while Liam's world was fast paced and ever-changing.

"Don't be afraid, Niall, I'll be with you every step of the way, you can even hold my hand the entire time." Liam assured the merman whom he adored so much.

"But…" Niall protested, staying rooted to the spot.

"It'll be worth it, I promise. I have a few friends I want you to meet as well." Liam stated and Niall finally gave in, abandoning all fear and hesitation. He only had a few hours to live on Land; he might as well take advantage of them while he had them.

Liam tossed Niall a pair of flip flops that Niall slipped on the wrong feet but Liam quickly helped correct that. Then, Liam climbed into a hulking cage that Niall was completely opposed to.

"I am not getting in that thing. It's as big as a whale!" Niall objected, crossing his arms.

Liam climbed back out of the Jeep and led Niall over to the passenger side. "It's called a car, we use it to get around, it's not going to harm you, I swear."

Niall searched Liam's eyes and then decided to trust the bloke. "Fine, but I won't like it."

Liam chuckled as he went over to the driver's side and stuck the keys into the ignition, heading off to start their adventure on dry land.

After a day of experiencing everything human, Niall was extremely exhausted when they got back to the cove. He practically stumbled out of Liam's jeep with a bucket of Phish food by Ben and Jerry's in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Louis and Harry really liked you, I think." Liam mused as he watched the blonde wander back to the shoreline as if the ocean were calling him back to it, which in fact, it was.

"And, I liked them. They're a pretty cute couple on their own." Niall responded, staring out at the water as Liam followed closely behind.

He shoveled a spoonful of the ice cream into his mouth and smiled at the setting sun on the water. He knew that he would have to return soon to the sea but for now, he was going to bask in the beauty that was Liam Payne.

Niall set the ice cream down on the rock and planted a kiss on Liam's surprised face. They both smiled into the kiss as they reminisced about their wonderful day spent together on land. Liam had showed every part of his life that he could manage in the short time they had together and now they would have this day as a fond memory to look back on in the future.

As Liam ran his fingers through Niall's soft hair, he realized how much of a broken dream he was truly experiencing. He had found the one person he could trust and love with all his heart and he was a merman, they were bound to live the rest of their lives in different worlds but when they were together, they found their own world.

This thought was bittersweet for Liam for he realized he had been living a lilting fantasy for the last six months, the whimsy and romance of it all had just been too intoxicating to give up. But the bottom line was… **was their relationship very realistic?**

Niall could tell that Liam was thinking again, he hated when Liam started thinking because it usually meant something bad. He pulled away from the kiss and cocked his head in questioning, "What's wrong, Li?"

"You're my escape, Niall and I care about you a lot…" Liam began and Niall's heart dropped like a boulder into water.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Niall wondered, his voice strained with concern.

"No! Oh my god… no, of course not. I just… think we need to look at this realistically. You're a merman and I'm human… does that work? You even said yourself earlier that it wasn't exactly 'normal'." Liam expressed his feelings about the matter, gripping tightly onto Niall's hands.

"It does when I feel the way I feel about you. Ever since I saw you that day flailing in the water, you have a left an imprint on me and my life has changed, it will never be the way it was before. You give me a reason to love life again, Liam, you give me a purpose." Niall shared passionately.

Liam smirked. "Is that a roundabout way of saying you love me?"

Niall blushed and looked down at their toes that were facing toward each other. But slowly as the sun set, Niall saw the scales reappearing along the skin. He looked back up at Liam and breathed out, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Well, I'm glad, because I feel the same way." Liam agreed, eyes shining with emotion and realization.

"Oh my god… I'm in love with a human." Niall stated, hearing the words that he thought he'd never say come out of his mouth.

"And I'm in love with a merman… I think that wins out on yours, Nialler." Liam challenged before pecking the blonde on the lips triumphantly.

Niall quickly pulled away, feeling the transformation take hold of his body as the elixir wore off. He winked at Liam and dove off the rock face back into the water where he belonged.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Niall greeted, blowing a kiss to Liam before slapping his tail and disappearing under the water.

Liam was left in a cloud of whimsy and comfort, this was his life now, and he couldn't get enough of it.

_You dive down below the surface and everything is as clear as you left it, bubbles float to the surface as you propel yourself through the familiar current that you call home. But your second home is above the water but it's not a place, it's a someone who you love as deeply as the greatest depths of the ocean. _


End file.
